The present invention relates to a head wall apparatus for a hospital room.
Conventional head wall designs for hospital rooms include electrical outlets and fixed or movable gas outlets for supplying air, oxygen, or a vacuum to the hospital room. In conventional head wall designs, movable gas outlets slide on a track formed on the head wall. These conventional tracks typically have an opening or gap which permits the gas outlet to slide relative to the head wall. While these movable gas outlets are convenient, the opening or gap in the head wall may allow dust, splashed fluids, or other items to enter an interior region of the head wall. In addition, people within the hospital room are able to drop items into the track opening. These items fall into the interior region of the head wall.
The head wall of the present invention provides an improved configuration for supporting movable gases. An elongated shield extends upwardly and provides a track for receiving the adjustable gas outlets or blocks. The shield extends along the length of the head wall to block dust, fluids, or other items from entering an interior region of the head wall. Preferably, a pair of the elongated shields are provided on the head wall. One shield is located near a top portion of the head wall, and another shield is located near a bottom portion of the head wall to serve as upper and lower adjustable gas tracks. The gas blocks of the present invention include a swivel connection so that the gas blocks can be used either on the top shield track or the bottom shield track.
The head wall of the present invention further includes a storage region located near a top portion of the head wall. The main body of the head wall includes a recessed surface located near the top end of the head wall. A pivotable cover is coupled to the body of the head wall above the recessed portion. The pivotable cover can be pivoted upwardly to expose the storage region. The top end of the head wall is closed by the recessed surface to prevent items in the storage region from falling into the interior region of the head wall.
Accessory items can be coupled to a top edge of the head wall body which defines a mounting track. Mounting brackets are provided which engage the mounting track of the head wall. These mounting brackets are configured to permit items to be stacked on top of each other. In other words, the accessory items are vertically stackable or nestable in order to save space on the head wall. For instance, a shelf may be mounted to the top track of the head wall. A basket or other accessory item can then be mounted vertically above the shelf using the mounting brackets of the present invention.
One illustrated embodiment of the head wall of the present invention includes a front cover pivotally coupled to the support and concealing the outlets on the front wall of the support structure in a concealed position. A lock coupled to the support above the pivot of the cover engages the top end of the front cover to hold the front cover in the concealed position. A second lock coupled to the support below the pivot of the front cover engages the top of the front cover to hold the front cover in a stored position which exposes the outlets in the front wall.
The head wall of the present invention also facilitates upgrading of the number and position of gas outlets coupled to the head wall if the need for gas outlets within the hospital room increases.
An initial installation of the head wall may be provided with minimum services at a minimum cost. This initial installation typically includes fixed outlets for air, vacuum, and oxygen with flexible hoses coupled to gas inlet connections into the hospital room. Conventional head wall designs include a copper manifold having a brazed connection with a copper inlet lines. Brazed connections are also made between the manifold and the connector for the particular gas outlet block.
In the present invention, check valves are coupled to the ends of each of the copper inlet lines. In initial installation, single flexible hoses are coupled to the check valves and to the gas outlet blocks. If the hospital needs to add additional gas and vacuum outlet blocks, the original hoses are disconnected from the check valve of the inlet lines. A manifold assembly is then coupled to each inlet line. The manifold assembly preferably includes a threaded coupling for connecting the manifold to the check valve of the inlet line and at least two check valves extending from the manifold to permit at least two gas blocks to be coupled to each inlet line. Gas outlets are then connected to the check valves of the manifold with flexible hoses with suitable gas specific threaded couplings.
A modular manifold can also be used if the hospital needs to add gases and vacuum. The original single flexible hose connection to the inlet check valve is first disconnected. Individual coupling lines and manifold blocks are then assembled and connected to the inlet line check valve as needed. Each manifold block includes an internal check valve. The manifold block can be coupled to the inlet check valve or to another manifold block with flexible hose having gas specific threaded couplings at each end. At least two of the T-connector manifold blocks are coupled to the inlet line to permit additional gas or vacuum outlets to be added to the head wall quickly and inexpensively.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.